Meltdown: Part 1
Plot Aen is chasing Sixsix through a Nuclear Power Plant. Sixsix attempts to blast Aen but he rolls out of the way. He selects Swampfire and slaps downs on the Omnitrix. '''Transformation Sequence: Hands become pincers. Wheels grow on feet. Head curves back.' (Nitroboost): This SO not Swampfire. THEME SONG! ''Nitroboost inspects his pincers. He then looks up and sees Sixsix flying away. (Nitroboost): Oh no you don't! Nitroboost runs after Sixsix and quickly overpasses him and crashes into a wall. He gets up groggily and slowly. He sees Sixsix flying towards an open window. He grabs a brick and throws it. It soars through the air and hits on target. It smashes Sixsix's jetpack and he spirals out of control landing in a toxic waste vat. '' (Nitroboost): Sixsix! ''Nitroboost dives it and pulls an orange glowing Sixsix out of the radioactive liquid. (Nitroboost): Sixsix? Uh...your glowing. (Sixsix): Qahutyollj! Gabuklo. Hejut, mqejbgf... (Nitroboost): Uh yeah...sure... Nitroboost reverts and pulls out a plumbers badge. (Aen): This is Aen Tempest. I have apprehended the criminal. However he fell into some radioactive...stuff. (Plumber): Copy that. Get out of there! You might get radiation poisoning if you stay near him. Repeat: Get out! (Aen): Okay, okay...geez. Aen hangs up and leaves the unconscious Sixsix. He runs outside and sees a Plumber ship landing a Petrosapian Plumber does a radiation check. (Plumber): Odd. No signs at all. It's like it was never there. Or something absorbed maybe. But what could absorb so much ener- The Plant explodes and the Plumber shields Aen with a Tadenite wall. (Aen): Who are you? (Plumber): Name's Tetrax. What caused that?! Then yellowish orange humanoid figure steps out of the smoke. '' (Figure): Jhgjelmuh! (Aen): Uh? (Figure): Uh? (Aen) Did he just copy what I said. (Figure): Did he just copy what I said. (Aen): Dang. That's weird. (Figure): Dang. That's weird. (Aen): Oh shut up! (Figure): No...you shut up! (Tetrax): Huh? He didn't copy you that time. (Figure): No. I didn't. (Tetrax): Who are you? (Figure): I don't know. I've never thought about it. My name is...Meltdown. Yes. That will be it. (Tetrax): Okay. Meltdown, where did you come from. (Meltdown): I have no idea. ''Meltdown makes a disgusted face. (Meltdown): I don't feel good...I feel...I...feel...hungry. I need Nuclear energy. That's it. Where is the nearest Nuclear Power Facility? (Aen): The next town over?' (Meltdown): Okay then! It was good to meet you, persons. Goodbye. Meltdown flied away. (Tetrax): Um, Aen. If he eats/absorbs the nuclear power plant it could- Azmuth teleports in. (Azmuth): -explode. Seth teleports in too. (Aen): You're back early from Robotics Camp. (Seth): No duh. Azmuth got me. (Azmuth): We have to go and stop this...Meltdown. Before he causes a real meltdown. I can teleport us to the Power Plant. (Aen): Then do it! Scene End They teleport into a control room. (Azmuth): Here we are. Now quick he could be here any- Meltdown blasts the wall down. (Azmuth): -second... Aen transforms. (Ditto): Ditto? I was gonna go with Big Chill to cool him off. Whatever. Ditto duplicates twice. (Dittos): Let's do it! They run towards Meltdown. (Ditto #2): HEY UGLY! (Meltdown): What? You were relatively friendly before? (Ditto #1): Hey! Over here, Nukeface! (Ditto #3): Think fast, dumb-dumb! Ditto 3 threw a brick at Meltdown succesfully knocking him over. He got up and blasted Ditto #3 into non-existence. Ditto #1 and #2 gasped. (Dittos): RUN! They both ran back to the control room. Meltdown found the reactor and started absorbing it. ''Ditto #2 merged with Ditto #1 creating a single Ditto. Ditto then reverts.'' (Aen): That didn't work. Maybe if I- (Seth absorbing a lead pipe): I've got a plan. (Aen): Really? (Seth): Yeah. (Aen): Seriously? (Seth): Yes... (Aen): K. What is it. (Seth): I hold him off with my lead skin. Meanwhile you and Azmuth will manually shut down the reactor. (Aen): K. I guess...it's hero time. (Seth): Louder. (Aen, smile): It's HERO TIME!! The trio step outside of the control room and Aen transforms into Eatle. He picks up Azmuth. Seth runs at Meltdown and punches him. Eatle jumps onto the reactor and puts Azmuth down. (Azmuth): Try not to do anything foolish. Azmuth removes a plate and starts unplugging wires. He puts the plate back on. (Azmuth): That should cool it down long enough for you to eat it. (Eatle): Say what? (Azmuth): Just do it! Ealtle opens the reactor and energy begins blasting out. He opens his mouth and devours the reactor. He glows red. Then Seth is thrown to the other side of the room. Eatle squints at the glowing form of Meltdown. (Meltdown): My food!! (Eatle): My food. (Meltdown): Die! Meltdown charged at Eatle who just blasted the biggest ball of energy evah at Meltdown causing half the power plant to crumble. '' (Azmuth): No. Aen you idiot! You just gave him what he wanted...and more! (Eatle): What? I just kicked his butt. ''Then out of the rubble a buffer, huger form of Meltdown towers above. Eatle reverts. Aen, Azmuth and Seth gasp (Meltdown): YES!! But I still hunger. I must find more! '''TO BE ''' '''CONTINUED! Characters *Aen Tempest *Seth Tank *Tetrax *Azmuth Villains *Meltdown Aliens *Nitroboost (first appearance; accidental transformation selected alien was Swampfire) *Ditto (accidental transformation selected alien was Big Chill) *Eatle Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Aen 10